


belongs to me

by uritaeyeon



Series: #soulscapedecember2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seira, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Nijikuro - Freeform, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!akashi, im into highschool stories lately so, kuroko tetsumi - Freeform, nijiaka - Freeform, soulscapeday4, soulscapeday6, soulscapeday7, soulscapeday8, soulscapeday9, soulscapedecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: why she?why not me?she isn’t that great. she doesn’t even love you, nijimura-san. she already has a boyfriend. but why do you choose to fall for her?





	belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: kuroko no basuke © fujimaski tadatoshi.
> 
> nijiaka. nijikuro. fem!aka. fem!kuro. akashi seira. kuroko tetsumi. alternate universe - high school.
> 
> a/n: written for soulscape. i just copypasted it from my line and tumblr account. this fic is unbetaed.

 

  


 

  


 

  


 

  


 

* * *

i love him.

i really do.

he is my first love. he is my hero. he saves me from my dark world. he shows me that there is a world outside the building called house.

he is the freedom i am craving for.

he is ... my everything.

i hadn't known him yet. i only knew him as my senior and my basketball club's captain. since our school is affiliated, even when i was a third-grade middle school student, we attend the same school despite him being one year older than me.

if two years ago i didn't stay late to practice for our upcoming match, i wouldn't be his friend. i didn't fall in love with him.

it was simple.

it was a cheesy romantic scene from a movie i once watched with my late mother.

he escorted me to home. it was winter and he wore me a scarf. he put it gently and said, 'isn't it cold?'

it was only three words and my heart was fluttering. it was my first time to feel like that.

i was happy.

i'm happy.

i'm still happy if i recall that day.

that was why, that is why, i always try to attend every practice so i can see him. we don't use the same gym but our gym is near each other. if i go out, i can hear his voice; talking loudly with his junior since he is the captain.

i tried to get closer to him. i'm already in the phase when he didn't call me 'akashi' anymore, he calls me 'seira' instead. you don't know how happy i am.

he likes to ruffle my hair, to treat me a bread and a milk, to try to talk with me, to stay with me if i want to stay late to practice, how am i supposed to do except falling in love with him?

i always felt like 'i'm his only one', but she proved, she proves, it wrong.

she came suddenly. she is a transfer student. she is in my class.

her name is 'kuroko tetsumi', a cute and fragile girl, talking with a soft voice.

she is so different to me. i'm full of confidence but she isn't. she always talks with a lower voice and eyes on the floor ... but the next thing i know, she can make nijimura shuuzou's face red.

that time, i felt defeated.

i still do.

why she?

why not me?

she isn't that great. she doesn't even love you, nijimura-san. she already has a boyfriend. but why do you choose to fall for her?

what is my lack?

yes, she is kind. i acknowledge it. you aren't meant to be, let forget her.

i'm here. since two years ago, i'm by your side. i know everything about yourself.

is it because i made someone's boyfriend fall to me instead back then? but it wasn't my fault that he liked me.

yes, i think she is nicer than me, but ... still ....

... i didn't know that she could make me feel lose twice.

a week ago, i heard that she broke up with her boyfriend.

and today, you, senpai, tell me happily that you made her your girlfriend.

i smile. pretending to be okay.

i congratulate you.

but now i'm crying.

crying like there is no tomorrow.

it is like she snatched you from me.

she takes my everything.

i hate her.

but i can't hate you.

i love you so much.

and this year is my last year to go to the same school as you since you will graduate next spring and i don't know what college you will attend.

for your girlfriend,

i want to ask you a favor.

 _senpai_  is too good for you, tetsumi. can you give him back to this girl?

•••

(c) k.l


End file.
